you didn't know
by aswanandapirate
Summary: Killian almost dies in the battle to save Henry after making a stupid but heroic decision and Emma reams him out for it.


Hook gave the helm a final turn as the he maneuvered the Jolly into same spot it had occupied only ten days ago at the Storybrooke docks. The lad, Henry, was clinging to Regina, still traumatized from his near death experience. Everyone else seemed to just be relieved that they had all escaped the psychological hell that was Pan's island. The Neverland nightmare was finally over and Hook was finally able to feel some peace. After spending three lifetimes there, he was more than ready to be rid of the place.

They docked and Henry ran off the ship, closely followed by Regina, Gold, and Neal, the latter turning to him and sending an appreciative nod his way. Charming moved from his spot at the stern with his wife and clapped a hand on Hook's shoulder. "I can't thank you enough, mate. Get some rest, alright?" He grinned and went back to his wife, clasping her hand in his and leading her down the stairs and over to the gangplank.

Hook wondered where Emma had gotten off to, but he supposed she had snuck off the ship when he wasn't looking. She had been giving him the silent treatment for the past day or so, beginning when the battle with Pan was over. He had made a rather foolish decision as he fought with Felix and ended up stabbed, on his back, and bleeding to death. Hook honestly believed that was his end, but apparently after he passed out from blood loss, something extraordinary had happened. Emma healed him. (And according to her father, who had finally decided he liked Hook enough to confide in him, she was crying hysterically and cursing the entire time.) It seemed that Emma cared for him after all, though her behavior over the past day didn't exactly reflect that sentiment. She was pissed and Hook wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to speak to him again, let alone let him know she had feelings for him.

With a another somewhat resigned sigh, Hook descended the stairs and retreated toward his cabin. Emma didn't want him around, so he saw no use in celebrating with the rest of the town. The only other person who tolerated him was Charming and he seemed occupied at the moment with patching things up with Snow. As Hook opened the door of his cabin, he pulled his flask out of his back pocket and uncorked it with his teeth, holding it up to his mouth and anticipating the soothing and burning comfort of the rum inside.

He didn't get a chance to actually taste the rum. Hook was stopped by sharp nails grabbing onto him and pulling on his elbow, then turning him and shoving him into a wall. "What the bloody-" Hook squinted through the burning liquid in his eyes that he soon identified as rum that he had spilled all over himself as he crashed into the wall and made out a curtain of blonde hair that he guessed was Emma's.

She stomped over to him and slapped him across the face. "What were you thinking?" Emma was livid. She had spent the last day mulling over what happened during the battle with Pan and Emma discovered, after the worry and the hysterical desperation had faded, that she was extremely angry with the pirate in front of her. He made hasty, unnecessary decisions during the battle and they almost got him killed. _She almost lost him_.

Hook had the audacity to look confused. "What are you talking about, love?" He continued to wipe the liquid from his eyes.

"I'm talking about-" She shoved him again. "you being a reckless son of a bitch! You almost got yourself killed yesterday!" Emma refused to look at him as she started to pace the length of the cabin. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Felix was going for Henry, Emma." He tried to catch her eye. To make her understand. "I couldn't let him take your son away again."

Emma's head snapped up and she locked gazes with Hook. "_Why_?"

His eyes softened. "I've lived a long time, Emma. Your son is your happiness and I would sacrifice anything, including my own life, if it meant you could be happy again."

"No! Fuck you. You don't get to do that." Emma's fists clenched as she continued to pace and Hook feared she was going to punch him. "Henry was _fine_. Regina was protecting him with a spell. He looked vulnerable but he was more than safe and maybe if you had been _listening_ earlier when we went over the plan, you would have known that."

Hook's face fell. "Bugger. Emma I-"

She let out a scream and kicked over one of the chairs sitting innocently in the middle of the room. "I'm not in the mood for apologies, Hook." She stomped around the room and Hook figured it was better for her to let her anger out this way instead of blowing up at one of her family members and risking upsetting them. Emma "You know, I am so _sick _of the people I love making decisions for me. First my parents, then Neal, then Henry, and now you. Do none of you understand that I am _capable of deciding things for myself_?" She huffed and noticed that Hook had fallen silent and his eyes were burning into hers.

Hook looked hopeful and shocked and a little bit like he wanted to eat her alive. It was unsettling how much that look turned her on. _Fuck_. Why was he looking at her like that? "What?" She spit out.

They stood there for a full minute, their eyes locked in a heated stare before Hook finally spoke. "Did you just say that you loved me?"

Emma's eyes dropped and she realized that yes, she had just admitted that she loved him. _Shit. Shit shit shit. That was not supposed to come out. Shit._ "I don't want to talk about it."

She turned to leave his cabin but Hook's hand shot out and pulled her to him until they were eye to eye and inches apart. "Well I _do._ You can't just brush something like that off, Emma."

His eyes burned into her again and Emma made the snap decision to fuck it all. "Shut up." She shoved him against the wall again and followed, their lips inches apart, Hook's breath ghosting over her face. She did _not_ want to talk about this, but she could show him.

It seemed that the pirate was on board with the idea when he leaned forward slightly and bit her earlobe before whispering, "Why don't you make me?" into her ear.

She slammed her lips into Hook's, biting and pulling and gasping and making it very clear what it was she wanted from him. He groaned into her mouth and yanked at her hair, deciding that if what Emma wanted was rough, that's what he was going to give her.

He dragged her bottom lip with his as he pulled away, then lowered his head, bit down on her collarbone, and sucked _hard_. Emma moaned and wrapped her arms around him, sliding her hands down to his ass and pulling toward her so every part of him was right up against her. Hook was hard as a rock already and she didn't have time for foreplay._ She needed reassurance that he was really here, that we wasn't going to die on her, that he wasn't going to leave._

Hook trailed his lips back up to her neck and used his right hand to pull her shirt over her head as his hook tore through the fabric of her bra. It seemed he wasn't fond of waiting either. Emma went into a frenzy and started tearing the pirate's clothes off until all he was left with was his leather pants. He unbuttoned her jeans (but how he undid the button with one hand, she really wasn't sure), shoving his fingers down down down, until he was right there, brushing his thumb against her clit and slipping a finger inside of her. Emma's hips bucked into his and he continued to tease her, adding a finger and sliding in and out of her faster and faster and circling her clit with his thumb until she was rapidly approaching the edge.

"_Fuck_." She gasped and clawed at the laces of his trousers, pulling Hook's pants down and pulling his hand out of hers, shoving him into the only undisturbed chair in the cabin. She needed him _now_. Emma pulled her pants and her ruined underwear off and, before Hook had a chance to protest or at least suggest they try this in his bed, she slid onto his lap and grasped his length, guiding it to her, then lowered herself onto him. Hook let out a strangled groan and whimpered. "_Gods, Emma._" Emma smirked at absolutely shattered look on his face and started to move.

Hook was drowning. The woman in front of him was absolutely stunning and she was smiling at him and her nipples were brushing against him as she moved and he couldn't, he could never, think of anything else but her. He met Emma's movements with his own thrusts and gave her a quick peck on the lips before moving his head down to suck on her left breast, kneading the other with his hand. She moaned. _Damn it. _Hook thought. He was close already and he didn't want Emma to be disappointed. He sucked on her nipple harder, running his tongue over the pebbled tip, then slid his hand between her legs to rub at her clit, faster and faster until, screaming his name and whining, Emma fell over the edge.

Emma was flying. White hot pleasure coursed through her and she was seeing stars behind her eyelids, clamping down on his cock and shoving him over the edge with her. Hook thrust up into her a couple more times before uttering a strangled, "_Emma.._.", then stilling and spilling his seed inside of her. Emma leaned forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck, letting him ride out his orgasm in her arms.

The two of them sat there for a moment before Emma slipped out of him and moved to get out of his lap. Hook wrapped his arm around her waist, and with a hint of desperation in his voice, whispered, "Wait." Emma lowered herself into his lap again and wrapped her arms around him, her wetness sliding deliciously against his cock once again. Hook wrapped his other arm around Emma and stood up with her in his arms, carrying her over to his bed and setting her down, then sliding in next to her and wrapping his good arm around her. "That's better."

After a few minutes of cuddling under the covers, Hook turned to Emma. "So...are you still angry with me?"

"No. You didn't know Henry was okay. You were just trying to protect him." Emma looked into Hook's eyes and traced his jawline with her fingertips. "I was so angry because-" She bit her lip before continuing. "because when I saw that you were dying, I realized that I can't lose you." Tears welled in her eyes at the images flashing through her mind of her pirate lying on the forest floor, unmoving. _She thought that he _was_ dead at first._ "And I almost did, Killian. I almost lost you."

Hook let out a shuddering sigh and pushed down the deep regret he felt for causing Emma any sort of pain. "Look at me, Emma." He whispered. At the time, he hadn't been thinking about how his death would affect her, how it would taint her happiness. He thought she was choosing her first love and that whatever happened to him wouldn't matter as long as Emma could keep her family. He didn't know. Now she needed reassurance that he wasn't going to leave her, ever. "You won't lose me."

Emma gave him a disbelieving look and a tear slipped down her cheek. Hook took a moment to appreciate how beautiful she was even when she cried, then brushed it away and kissed her cheek, tasting the salty wetness that had been there moments before. "You won't, Emma." He continued. "I will always be yours."


End file.
